Establish and maintain a breeding colony of rhesus monkeys and cynomologus monkeys in captivity for biomedical research. In order to accomplish this task, the Contractor will procure sufficient numbers of breeder animals to produce 150 infants of each species of macacca mulatta and macaca fascicularis per year.